


Hello Stranger

by I_can_only_imagine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon who?, Group chat, Multi, Non-Power, because I say so, honey we don’t know her, something to work on in my free time, who knows how often I will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine
Summary: A new app called Chatterbox has been released to the public! After linking up with the user’s other social media, the app will place them into a random chat room with people compatible with their personality.AkaThe Avengers are normal people who live around the world with normal lives. All of them download the new app Chatterbox, and things get interesting.





	1. Harley Makes an Account

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, new social media au!  
> No one asked for it, but here it is, I’ll update when I can, but this is mostly for when I have writers block or am taking breaks from my normal stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Keener, 18 year old high school student, joins Chatterbox a few days after its release.

A.I.: Hello user! Welcome to Chatterbox. Please select what gender you would like your personal Chatterbox assistant to be:

•Male

•Female _**< **_

•Non-Binary

A.I.: Thank you for selecting Female.

Friday: Hello, I am the second option for the Female Chatterbox A.I. system. I was chosen based off of the personality you display on other social media platforms.

Friday: Please enter in your full name, gender, age, location and sexual orientation. This information will never be released to any other user unless you do it yourself.

 

Name:  **Harley Keener**

Gender: **Cis Male**

Age:  **18**

Location:  **Rose Hill Tennessee**

Sexual Orientation:  **Gay**

 

Friday: Thanks Harley. Now enter in the user name you would like. This user will be presented as your name in your group chat.

 

User: **the-mechanic**

 

 

Friday: If you have any questions, just tap my icon in the corner of your screen and type it out. Have fun, and welcome, again, to Chatterbox.

 

_Finding chat now._

_Please do not exit the app until you are placed in a chat._

 

_Chat found. Welcome to chat room **Marvel**_

 


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marvel group chat forms now that there are enough compatible members. They get to know each other.

_Group chat fully formed._

_Welcome members!_

 

you-know-who: Is anyone going to say something, or are we going to sit here like idiots.

Merica: Hello to you too.

redwing: how many people are actually in this chat?

you-know-who: Well, I’m 1.

Merica: Two.

widower: 3

caw-caw-mf: 4

the-mechanic: 5

gammarad: Six

truestrange: Seven.

lightning&thunder: 8.

pooltable: NINE

panther: Ten.

NotAFury: 11

spiderling: twelve

shes/a/phantom: 13

winter-is-coming: 14

Scarlet_Honey: fifteen

Mary_Jane: 16

redwing: I’m going to assume the silence makes it a full 17.

the-mechanic: this is quite the variety of users

NotAFury: @winter-is-coming, really?

winter-is-coming: like your user is any better.

NotAFury: touché

caw-caw-mf: @widower hey look we ended up in the same chat

widower: not that surprising

Merica: You two know each other?

widower: sadly

caw-caw-mf: stfu you love me

widower: we live together

you-know-who: Friends or family?

caw-caw-mf: friends like family

caw-caw-mf: we were both runaways

winter-is-coming: anyone else know each other

NotAFury: @panther is my older brother

panther: I quote @widower in saying, sadly.

the-mechanic: I’m one of the only people in my town with a smartphone, so it’s safe to say I know none of you

you-know-who: Small town?

the-mechanic: small, poor and conservative

spiderling: Oof

Scarlet_Honey: I suspect someone knows me. You seem to speak English well, and I have to go through google

Scarlet_Honey: *no one

widower: google isn’t always the most accurate translator

Scarlet_Honey: i know

Scarlet_Honey: my brother speaks better English so he helps when absolutely necessary

NotAFury: @panther and my second language is English 

widower: I was raised speaking two languages so I don’t know which is my first

spiderling: I speak Italian better than English.

you-know:who: Hey, I’m Italian too!

spiderling: oh, I’m not Italian, my aunt is and she raised me speaking it.

the-mechanic: we have quite a bit of diversity in this chat room

Mary_Jane: thank god, I purposely signed up for this so that I could get away from the bland shit hole I live in

redwing: I mean no offense @Mary_Jane, but based off your user, you’re either a stoner or white.

Mary_Jane: neither

Mary_Jane: my user is a joke between my dad and I

pooltable: mind if we hear that joke?

Mary_Jane: my mom is mixed race

Mary_Jane: my grandma was the actual Mary Jane

Mary_Jane: she wanted me to be named after her, so my dad promised my initials would be MJ

Mary_Jane: when we’re joking around, my dad calls me Mary

Mary_Jane: its really only fun if you were there for the joke, it doesn’t make much since typed out

NotAFury: makes sense to me

spiderling: if it’s not too intrusive to ask, how old is everyone?

spiderling: I’m nineteen if it helps.

NotAFury: 18

you-know-who: 28

Merica: Twenty nine.

Mary_Jane: 19

pooltable: 20

winter-is-coming: I feel old saying I’m 29 compared to the rest of these ages

Merica: We’re the same age though?

winter-is-coming: you should feel old to

Mary_Jane: *too

caw-caw-mf: @widower and I are 23

NotAFury: my brother is 25

truestrange: ^

redwing: ^

gammarad: I just turned twenty six

lightning&thunder: 28, like the man of you know.

you-know-who: Did he just call my the man of you know?

Merica: That seems to be the case.

caw-caw-mf: @lightning&thunder why do you text like you’re old

lightning&thunder: I was not here to mention I am Norwegian when we were speaking of diversity.

lightning&thunder: My parents had a high social status, so I grew up speaking this way.

shes/a/phantom: back to ages, I’m 18

the-mechanic: same here

Scarlet_Honey: I am twenty one

truestrange: I don’t know about any of your time zones, but I need to head off to bed.

caw-caw-mf: I agree

caw-caw-mf: @widower and I have work in two hours

the-mechanic: well, goodnight everyone 


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chatterbox A.I. systems help our hero’s get to know each other.

caw-caw-mf: what are we even supposed to talk about?

panther: What do you mean?

caw-caw-mf: the point of this app is to meet strangers and make friends

caw-caw-mf: but how do we become friends?

caw-caw-mf: I mean @widower and I downloaded this because we don’t do good talking face to face with people but I’m starting to realize we are just bad at people in general

redwing: honestly I was wondering the same thing

shes/a/phantom: ^^^

the-mechanic: there’s an option to ask our A.I.s questions in chat, maybe they can help out to get the ball rolling

you-know-who: Good idea.

 

you-know-who:  **Jarvis how do we become friends?**

 

_Jarvis: Hello **Marvel** group chat._

_Jarvis: I am the first option, make A.I. assistant._

_Jarvis: Would you like a conversation starter?_

 

you-know-who:  **Yes please.**

 

_Jarvis: What is your dream job and current job?_

 

you-know-who: My dream job is to be the CEO of a technology company. At the moment I am just working at the one my father owns.

redwing: I just finished my degree in psychology, so the dream is to be a therapist

redwing: I went into the military right after high school but was sent home early after an accident

Merica: I was in the military out of high school too.

Merica: Still am actually.

redwing: which part of the military?

Metica: Army. You?

redwing: Air Force.

you-know-who: My best friend is an Air Force pilot. Maybe you knew him.

redwing: might have

panther: I served my country as well. When my father died, @NotAFury and my mother made me stop. My new dream is to work in politics and make the world a better place for black youth.

NotAFury: I share my brother’s dream minus the political part

NotAFury: I want to work with technology to make the world better

caw-caw-mf: I used to be a carny, but that... was a dark time in my life

caw-caw-mf: @widower and I are on our way to our dream jobs of secret service agents

panther: What are you doing now?

caw-caw-mf: just normal security wherever they will hire us

widower: we got through the police academy while living in America, and we have both worked in Russia, the UK and Hungary

shes/a/phantom: as I said yesterday, I’m 18

shes/a/phantom: despite that, I’ve already completed police academy and am working as a deputy officer

caw-caw-mf: do you enjoy it?

shes/a/phantom: not in the slightest bit

shes/a/phantom: I want to play in a band, but my dad worries I will end up starving on the streets if I do music full time

Mary_Jane: I want to be a singer so I get that

you-know-who: @the-mechanic, are you really a mechanic?

the-mechanic: nah but my dad was

the-mechanic: and my uncle

the-mechanic: and my grandpa

Mary_Jane: family business?

the-mechanic: pretty much

the-mechanic: no one else in town knows how to fix a car besides my family since my great grandpa was the only one in town to ever go to school for it

the-mechanic: over the years the knowledge is passed down to the males in the family so that no one in town has to go to college

redwing: and you don’t want to be a mechanic?

the-mechanic: no

the-mechanic: after my dad left I swore I would never be anything like him

the-mechanic: plus a nice lady coming through town once told me I have good potential in tech and a public speaking position

Merica: So what’s the dream then?

the-mechanic: graduate high school and get into a college far from this fucking town

the-mechanic: nothing really planned, but I’ll most likely take that lady’s advice

Merica: It is totally okay to not have a plan, I didn’t have one at first.

winter-is-coming: is that why you joined the army right out of high school?

Merica: No. I felt like I had a duty to serve my country.

winter-is-coming: well that was a bad choice

Merics: How dare you?

winter-is-coming: I lost my arm in a fucking pointless battle

winter-is-coming: I thought I had the same duty to serve my country, but when I came back home I ended up homeless and starving because my country didn’t want an amputee with PTSD

winter-is-coming: I moved back to the country I was a POW in and got a job in security

winter-is-coming: so sorry if I don’thave patriotism for the old red white and blue

Merica: I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you at all.

Merica: I honestly don’t stand for the America you faced. I stand for the original ideas of freedom and liberty for all, no exceptions.

redwing: @winter-is-coming, this is a safe place for you man, I get it

redwing: my best friend died while I was in the Air Force in the same plane as me

redwing: they meant everything to me, and all I got was an urn and a letter sending me home to my ma

you-know-who: My best friend almost died in a crash too.

you-know-who: He got out alive, but waist down was completely paralyzed.

you-know-who: I managed to design robotic legs for him. My dad’s last act alive was actually funding the project.

panther: @NotAFury and my father died in war. As did our uncle and cousin. I almost died during my last year with my country’s military, hence why my mother and sister were so eager for me to get a new job.

you-know-who: It’s been a few minutes sense anyone texted.

you-know-who: Anyone like @the-mechanic with no plans?

pooltable: I am the queen of having no clue what I want to do with my life

pooltable: I work for a fast food place and don’t attend college

Scarlet_Honey: I’m a Jewish Roma in a war zone. There isn’t much I can do with my life besides getting helicoptered by my twin brother.

winter-is-coming: by Roma do you mean you’re Romanian or a gypsy

Scarlet_Honey: Gypsy is a very rude term, but yes, I was raised a Gypsy.

Scarlet_Honey: I practice witchcraft, but I’m sure you will all find that odd.

truestrange: Not at all. I practice witchcraft and an Buddhist.

you-know-who: Do you work as a witch for a living?

truestrange: Of course not. I just finished med school to be a surgeon.

pooltable: a surgeon who practices witchcraft and is Buddhist

pooltable: you’re quite the character @truestrange almost like a comic book sidekick

truestrange: Thank you, because comic book sidekick is totally what I was going for.

spiderling: I’m a science apprentice and am attending college. I also work a newspaper

Mary_Jane: that’s quite the workload for a 19 year old

spiderling: it really is, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything

you-know-who: I wonder where @gammarad and @lightning&thunder are?

pooltable: probably at their jobs or sleeping

pooltable: speakingbof which I’m late for work

pooltable: talk to you guys later

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbler: what-if-i-imagine


End file.
